FAM
by Tethysa
Summary: FAM stands for Fallout Ally Messenger. Computer Jack has made it. Everyone in the FAYZ can chat with each other. It starts innocent but what if Caine and Sam pres the "Random-chat-person-button"* and chat with each other...        *Yeah there is one :P
1. Chapter 1

**After HUNGER and before LIES.**

**Computer Jack has made the FAM: Fallout Ally Messenger. It is an anonym chat box where you can chat with every online computer in the FAYZ. **

**Every person has got a code. You can ask your friend for their code of chose the random-chat-person-button. Then you have a random person somewhere in the FAYZ.**

**It's anonym 'because you see only "The one" and "The other". Except if you put the person to your favorites. Then you see just their screen name.**

**You understand?**

**But what if the famous brothers Caine and Sam chose the random-chat and chat together, tell very much problems and become friends without telling their name? Well, this is what happened:**

* * *

_**Caine's third person:**_

Caine was bored. There was nothing to do in Coates.

Except for the FAM. Jacks brilliant invention.

He heard about it from Bug. He was sneaking around again when he saw some kids chatting on the computer. He walked into someone's house, turned on the computer and saw the chat box popping up.

He reported to Caine what he'd know and the Coates kids went to the chat.

It was really fun.

So Caine turned on the computer. Nobody was online. Caine chose the random-chat over being bored to dead.

After three seconds waiting, the chat box found someone.

He began typing. If he did only know that pressing the random-chat-person-button was a live changing chose!

Hi, he typed. On the screen appeared '_**The one:**__ Hi_'. Of Corse he was 'the one' yelled his ego.

_**The other:**__ Hey_

Boy or Girl?, Caine asked.

_**The other:**__ Boy, you?_

_**The one:**__ Me to. _

_**The othe**__**r:**__ CA or PB?_

_**The one:**__ CA_

_**The other:**__ Oh, I'm PB. Do you still want to chat?_

Hmm this was a good change to know something more about what was on in Perdido. So he typed: _Yes_.

_**The other:**__ Ok… Do you eat?_

Should he tell the truth? It was good to have some pity from the other side. So he ticked the truth.

_**The one:**__ Not much we're almost out of food._

_**The other:**__ Yeah I understand. We still have some._

_**The one:**__ Yes, I've heard that you are eating very well._

Oops, he had said something the doesn't want the Perdido-kids to know: that he spied on them. He had to talk farther, or the boy on the other side is going to think too much.

_**The one:**__ Uh not very well I mean, but still better than we do in Coates._

_**The other:**__ Is it very bad up the hill?_

Fortunately the boy didn't talk about it, just like he expected! But should he really tell the truth? Just do it, he thought, let them show pity.

_**The one:**__ Yeah... Not really a party without food and water._

_**The other:**__ Uhm… maybe you guys can get some of our food without stealing it I mean._

Wow! That was unexpected…

_**The one:**__ I don't think that Sam'll like that idea._

_**The other: **__Oh he's not that bad as you all think with our food. I only doubt Caine will like it. He might think we think that, as he comes for food, we think he surrender._

And that was even more unexpected.

_**The one:**__ You don't think that then?_

_**The other:**__ I don't think that he ever gives up, even if he dies of starvation._

Caine smirked, that boy was sooooo right. That was just like Caine was!

_**The one:**__ You talk like you know him very well. _

_**The other:**__ Oh we know pretty much how he is._

He had not really a good answer to that so he just typed the :P emoticon.

_**The one: **__But do you have anything else to tell? I'll pas the messenger to Caine and maybe you could talk to Sam…_

_**The other:**__ OK I'll pass it and I've so many things to say, what do you want to hear?_

It is a good idea, he thought, maybe I can get a random boy to say, as we're at the food, that he was the one who chatted and that I accepted it immediately. Than they would have food.

Hmm now what did he want to hear? The most people talk only to friends or people from their side. What was an normal topic here, what the persons on the FAM talk about often.

_**The one: **__Eh, do you have a girlfriend?_

It was the first thing he could think about but it was ok.

* * *

**No, it's not finished. You have to wait for the next chapter! Gheghe.  
*Runs away***


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay chapter 2!**

**I hope you guys all enjoyed the first one and that you're going to enjoy the second too.**

**It's much nicer in my head.**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of the _GONE_-stuff. But me and my fantasy own the FAM.**

**WARNING: They are using very bad jokes down there…**

* * *

_**Sam's third person:**_

That kid on the chat was very nice, Sam thought. It was funny for him to see how they were thinking about him. But Sam already did know that Bug was spying. That was how his brother was.

It was very funny too that he had to pass a messenger to himself! He could say his name, but he didn't want it, yet.

_**The one:**__ Eh, do you have a girlfriend?_

_**The other: **__Yeah I have, you?_

_**The one: **__Yes, but she denies she loves me back._

Wow, this Coates-kid told him much! The most children of Coates don't even want to talk with Perdido kids!  
He just want to talk with somebody and tell everything he thinks, Sam thought, we all want, but at Coates they can't tell much secrets. I think they even use blackmail each other!

_**The other: **__Pity. I have some troubles with mine too. Quarrel over everything__._

_**The one: **__Pity ;) _

_**The one: **__We all have troubles. If it's girlfriends, freak-powers, parents stuff or whatever._

Yeah they al have but almost all kids of the Academy had a bad relationship with their parents, so losing their parents and other older family had hurt the children in the town more than the children at Coates.

_**The other: **__You're so right with that._

_**The one:**__ I'm always right!_

Sam rolled his eyes at that.

_**The other:**__ No doubt you are *rolls eyes*. But we Perdido-kids have more I think. _

_**The other:**__ I mean we were more hurt when our older family poofed and with Zil and stuff._

_**The one: **__Yeah I know, but the problems we have here are not nice, too, you know._

Jokingly he typed:_I know. In your head and that stuff._

_**The one: **__:O You hurt me deeply. This goes right trough the heart._

_**The other: **__*Evil laugh*_

_**The one: **__You Perdido kids are soooooo mean! I'm going to cry!_

_**The other:**__ Oh film it for me!_

_**The one: **__No, my head is to pretty for you._

He had to admit it: the boy had humor.

_**The other: **__Or it's just too big for the camera._

_**The one: **__-.-' Not funny._

_**The one: **__Well where were we before the jokes?_

_**The other:**__ We were talking about problems with girlfriends and stuff._

_**The other: **__You can't scroll to above in the chat box?_

_**The one: **__Ok, we go father with that and I can._

_**The other: **__Ok, and why don't you do it then?_

_**The one: **__Do you want to talk about the girlfriend-thingy or something else? And I just didn't, no comments. :P_

Well lets see, Sam thought, girlfriend or other problems? Maybe the girlfriend things are too personal for a random boy on the other side in a chat box…

_**The other:**__Lets talk about something other than girlfriends. Don't want to talk about those troubles right now._

_**The one: **__Ok… um lets see… are you a freak?_

Oh no, he didn't want to answer that question. No, that question was no problem but he know what one will follow the first. The question 'Witch power have you?' Should he tell him he was a light maker? There were more of them. Look at Bouncing Bette.

So he answered _Yeah. And you?_ and looked what came next.

_**The one:**__ Cool. I have them too._

Weird enough, the question 'Witch power have you?' never came. In stead of that the question 'Do you want to play Twenty Questions?' appears on his screen.

_**The other:**__ Sure. Who goes first?_

* * *

**There you have it.**

**It is very short, I know…**


End file.
